


Sunflowers

by Naoki81194



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki81194/pseuds/Naoki81194
Summary: So, Oda said that Luffy's flower was the sunflower and i cant stop thinking about what Law thinks about it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there are errors in the writing.

Sunflowers  
There could not be a more successful flower to describe him  
Or one more wrong, depending on who you ask  
From my point of view  
Luffy was the sun  
And the people who crossed their path were the ones who ended up becoming sunflowers  
Condemned to follow him and his light for the rest of their lives  
In a way this is how I felt when I saw him fall from the sky in the war in marineford  
As if the idea of not leaving everything and running in his direction was unthinkable, unnatural  
Although at that time I had no idea what that sensation would become


	2. Chapter 2

Sunflowers  
It is one of the things I remember most clearly from that moment.  
When I thought it was all over  
When I distinguished by my peripheral vision the pink feathers and a foot that was destined to end my life  
I remember covering my eyes with frustration  
I remember waiting for the inevitable  
And suddenly  
Printed on a bloody shirt  
Saving me one more time  
Sunflowers


	3. Chapter 3

I'm lying on my back on the floor  
I allow myself a moment to  
assimilate the words I said a few minutes ago  
"... and if he loses, I will die by his side"  
It's true, of course  
I can hardly believe I said it out loud  
But I had to make them understand  
I needed to stay here  
Where I can see it with my own eyes  
Being close to Luffy is the only thing that sense right since this madness in dessrossa began  
Maybe even before that  
I looked away from the retreating figure of Nico-ya  
And diverted it to the sky  
To luffy  
My personal sun fighting against the source of my nightmares  
But not before distinguishing all that yellow shining in the distance  
I try contain a half smile  
I am surrounded by sunflowers  
I find it ironically poetic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
